psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Busts Down Door
Psycho Dad Busts Down Door is the thirty-first episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 11, 2015. Plot The video opens with Uncle Larry and Jesse filming an announcement video for a collaborative live stream. It is soon interrupted when Jeffrey Sr. starts pounding on the door while asking Jesse for the key to come in, despite Jesse saying he already has the key. Jesse says that he and Uncle Larry are filming something, which angers Jeffrey Sr. even more, and causes him to pound harder and harder on the door each time. Jesse says he will let him in after 10 seconds. Jeffrey Sr. then responds with a threat of coming into the room forcefully, and warns Jesse to get out of the way. Jesse dismisses this threat, however, before he can continue, Jeffrey Sr. kicks the door down in just one swift kick. At this point, Jesse starts to freak out. The door flies off the hinges and strikes a nearby table. Jeffrey Sr. storms in and proceeds to throw a hissy fit by trashing almost everything in Jesse's room. At the same time, Jeffrey Jr. enters the room with a camera and starts taunting Jesse after everything that has happened to him a day prior. Jeffrey Sr. succeeds at tossing a table onto Jesse's bed, then moves on to knocking down all of Jesse's girlfriend's gifts, and finally to throwing down Jesse's posters, knocking down Jesse's TV in the process, while Larry unsuccessfully tries to calm everyone there down. He then tells Jesse and Larry to get out of the house because of what happened to Jeffrey in THE PITFALL PRANK!, effectively exiling Jesse once more. As they argue their way out of the house, they come across Theresa, who is outside gardening and is asking what is going on. Jesse tells Theresa that Jeffrey Sr. is kicking him out of the house again for what he did and asks her for assistance in convincing Jeffrey Sr. to let him stay, however, this time around she takes Jeffrey Sr.'s side and does not support Jesse, as she is angry that he manipulated and lied to her for the prank as she refuses to help him, much to Jesse's shock and horror. This causes Jeffrey Sr. to abruptly end their conversation and tells him to leave now after hearing that Jesse lied to Theresa as he follows Jesse and Larry to the driveway. Jesse and Larry start driving out of the Ridgway residence, with Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. trading insults and Jeffrey Sr. telling Jesse that his car isn't going anywhere. Once they reach the road, Jesse starts crying at how his belongings have been destroyed by his father and Larry tells Jesse to not worry about it. He then asks to stay with Larry, in response, he tells Jesse that he will allow him to stay in the RV, and the video ends with Jesse explaining that he will likely stay there much longer than before. Characters *Larry Abraham *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Theresa Ridgway Psycho Dad Busts Down Door was filmed by Jesse and Larry. Locations *Ridgway Residence Victims Continuity The events of THE PITFALL PRANK! ''are the main catalyst for the events of ''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. Jeffrey Jr.'s side of these events can be seen in PSYCHO ROOM DESTRUCTION. Psycho Dad Busts Down Door was uploaded the exact day as his stream being hijacked by Jeffrey Jr. was uploaded onto Jesse's gaming channel. Reception Psycho Dad Busts Down Door received positive feedback from viewers. Many viewers sided with Jesse due to Jeffrey and his father's ungrateful behavior, maybe because Jeffrey told his father about Jesse pushing him in the hole and causing Jesse to be kicked out of the house yet again, crossing the line for both of them. Some viewers sided with Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr., primarily because it was a satisfactory revenge video for Jesse manipulating his whole family in order to get back for his brother, as seen in THE PITFALL PRANK!. Many of the viewers who sided with Jesse were also angry at Theresa for agreeing with Jeffrey Sr.. Those who sided with Jeffrey Sr. and Jeffrey Jr. praised Theresa for going against Jesse for once. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door'' is the first Psycho Video where Theresa does not take Jesse's side at all, and also the first time that she supports Jeffrey Sr.'s decisions. *''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door'' is the third time Jesse has been kicked out of his house. The first time was in Psycho Kid Smashes TV and the second time was in Psycho Dad Grills Wii U. *This video has the same run-time as Psycho Dad Axes Laptop. *When Jeffrey Sr. busts down the door, he seems to do it extremely quickly with just one kick, although the door may have been damaged prior to the incident, thus making it easy to knock down. *It was revealed several months later in Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant that Jeffrey Sr. had removed the metal pins from the hinges and replaced them with wooden dowels on the rationalization that he does not trust Jesse. *''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door'' is the first time where the five main characters (Jesse, Jeffrey Jr, Jeffrey Sr, Larry, and Theresa) all appear together in the same Psycho video. *At the 5:09-5:14 mark after Larry starts the car, the song "Ramblin' Man" by The Allman Brothers Band is heard playing on the radio, and at the 5:54-6:12 mark (with the camera facing the radio at the 5:54-6:02 mark), "The Allman Brothers Band Ramblin' Man" is shown on the radio. *''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door'' is the first time Larry films a Psycho Video. *Investigation by several users reveals that Jeffrey Sr. committed a crime: illegal eviction under N.J.S.A. 2C:33-11-1. **Jeffrey Sr. could be charged because he kicked Jesse out without filing a legal eviction or having an officer present. **It is also illegal to bar Jesse from retrieving his possessions. *''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door'' is also the first time in two months that Jesse screams hysterically, throws a tantrum, outbursts, and cries ever since the burial of his video games and Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout. *Despite Jesse telling Uncle Larry that his exile from the house would likely be longer than his previous exile from the house, Jesse was let back in during the events of Psycho Last Supper, only eight days later, whereas his previous exile lasted for an approximate month. *''Psycho Dad Busts Down Door'' was uploaded the same day as BigBrudda Hijacks Stream on the RiDGiD GAMiNG YouTube channel. Category:Psycho Videos